papalouiefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Papa's Pizzeria Deluxe Edition! To Go!
Papa's Pizzeria Deluxe Edition! To Go! Is a gameria app that was released on Halloween (October 31st). Previews * 9/25/2017: New Customers * 9/25/2017: Some Customers will order on the phone. * 10/30/2017: The Game is releasing on Halloween * 10/31/2017: The Game has been released! Description Things get messy when you're left in charge of Papa Louie's wildly popular pizza parlor! You'll be busy in the pizzeria as you unlock a wide array of toppings, crusts, and sauces for new seasonal pizzas as well as all-time classic ingredients. Top, bake, and serve pizzas in this award-winning game that's updated and remastered for tablets. Each station in the restaurant is a hands-on process, and you'll have to multi-task between all of the different stations to keep up with your pizza orders. Choose a crust, add sauce and cheese, and add a variety of delicious toppings to the pizza. Slide the pizza into the oven and wait until it's baked just right. Head to the Cutting Station to cut the pizza into perfect slices, and serve the finished pie to your hungry customers! Papa Louie's delicious pizzas are now available for delivery! Hire a delivery person to answer the phone when a customer calls with an order for delivery. When the pizza is ready, they'll bring the pizza right to the customer's house! Celebrate the seasons with new holiday pizza flavors! As the seasons change in Tastyville, your customers will order their pizzas with new seasonal ingredients. You'll unlock new crusts, sauces, and toppings for each holiday of the year, and your customers will love trying new flavors for a festive meal! Play as Roy or his sister Joy — or create your own custom character to run the pizzeria! You can also show off your holiday spirit with a massive variety of holiday outfits and clothing for your workers. Choose unique color combinations for each item of clothing, and create your own style with millions of combinations! Intro Customers * Kingsley (Tutorial) * Cooper (After Tutorial) * Rita (After Tutorial) * Lizzy (After Tutorial) * Scarlett (Time) * Mary (Time) * Merida (Time) * Ripley (Time) * Angela (Time) * Yui (Time) * Doan (Time) * Sylvester (Time) * Rapunzel (Rank 2) * Cherissa (Rank 3) * Donna (Rank 4) * Rafe (Rank 5) * Willow (Rank 6) * Blaze (Rank 7) * Shadow (Rank 8) * Sliver (Rank 9) * Ray (Rank 10) * Lisa (Rank 11) * India (Rank 12) * Lacey (Rank 13) * Emily (Rank 14) * Rapunzel (Rank 15) * Debby (Rank 16) * Ruben (Rank 17) * Rico (Rank 18) * Rudy (Rank 19) * Icelandic (Rank 20) * Italy (Rank 21) * Sienna (Rank 22) * Hank (Rank 23) * Bertha (Rank 24) * Hershey (Rank 25) * Hanleen (Rank 26) * Pinch Hitwell (Rank 27) * Prudence (Rank 28) * Cooper (Rank 29) * Penny (Rank 30) Holidays * Halloween (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 6) * Thanksgiving (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 22) * Christmas (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 34) Ingredients Trivia Gallery Category:Gameria Category:Apps Category:2017 Games Category:Games Category:Papa Louie Fanon Wiki Games Category:App Games